Being Watched
by RivaWriter
Summary: This is a short crossover fanfiction story that I wrote that takes place at the end of InuYasha: episode 12. As Kagome finishes saying goodbye to Mayu she notices that she is being watched by an unknown figure


**Being Watched**

**By: RinSesshy**

***WARNING: This is a short crossover fanfiction story to **_**InuYasha**_** and **_**Rin-ne**_** two major works of Rumiko Takahashi. If you are not familiar with the story line of **_**Rin-ne **_**I would not recommend for you to read this however if you have read a couple of the **_**Rin-ne **_**mangas you are welcome to the story. My reason for this is because you might not understand certain parts in the story and might leave you a bit confused in some places. Also, I don't know what year the events of **_**Rin-ne**_** take place but for this short story line it takes place during the same time as InuYasha and also Rinne has already met Sakura Mamiya and Rokumon became his cat of contract.***

{_ thoughts _}

**ENJOY! **

_~ At the ending of InuYasha episode 12: "__**The **___Soul Piper___** and the Mischievous Little Soul." **_ ~

{_Mayu, I don't think you were ever an evil spirit,_} Kagome thought as she watched the little girl float up towards the soul piper who was playing his flute. {_You were just an ordinary little girl, who loved her mom more than anything._}

Mayu turned into a ball of light and began to giggle and dance around the soul piper before they both faded away.

She lowered her head and saw a mysterious character floating in the sky. It was wearing what appeared to be a haori while holding a very huge, strangely shaped scythe.

Blinking her eyes for a quick minute the figure suddenly vanished.

"That's weird," Kagome said to herself. "I could have sworn that I just saw..."

She leaned her head out of the window a bit more hoping to see where the mysterious figure might have gone.

Kagome took a moment to recollect the image in her mind. It was the figure of a human with some moonlight casting down on it.

{_So_ _it was a person_,_ somebody with bright red hair. But_ -}

"Kagome, dinnertime!" Her mother called up to her.

"Okay, be right there." She answered back.

Looking one more time out the window she heads down stairs.

A few houses away a teenage boy with hair as red as a fire-engine stepped out from behind a chimney and ascended into the sky looking down at the Higurashi shrine.

"That was close." A younger voice said from out of nowhere. "I could have sworn that she saw us for a minute there."

"Not possible. As long as I am wearing the haori of the underworld no one can see me." The red-haired teen replied.

"Well, Sakura-sama can -"

"Don't even compare them." He says sternly and the other voice remained quiet for a moment.

{_Although, that girl does seem to have a strange, powerful aura around her._} He thought.

"I'm so sorry Rinne-sama," The young voice said again and a tiny black kitten with a human face and green eyes poked out from behind his right shoulder. "That pesky human had to go and interfere with your mission it should have been you that -"

"Let it go, Rokumon." He replied and calmly rested his scythe against his other shoulder.

"But -".

"It doesn't matter."

The small kitten sunk his head down low.

"Besides," Rinne said, looking down at a pair of Buddhist prayer beads in his hand. "All that matters is that she saved that little girl from being dragged to hell and helped calm her soul, so now she can go on to the wheel of reincarnation."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rokumon stated, "It's good to see that Mayu-chan was able to make peace with her mother and resolve the anger within her." Rinne nodded in agreement and turned to fly away.

"So about the ichiren-bozu I bought," Rokumon began.

"I am non-refundable." The prayer beads immediately cut in and Rinne dropped his head depressingly while crying tears of blood.

"¥ 300 yen…" He says.

"Poor Rinne-sama." Rokumon uttered.

_**THE END**_

Just so you know that _**ichiren-bozu**_ are animated prayer beads in Japanese folklore known as "tsukumogami" (付喪神, "Kami of tool"), they are known as an item that is so old or after a service life of nearly one hundred years it comes to manifest a soul of its own. In the Rin-ne manga series, some of them are used as Shinigami tools to aid them in their duties and have the ability to talk. It's been stated on Wikipedia that Buddhist prayer beads could be used to tame others (with the right incantation or mantra), but with the motivation to unselfishly help other sentient beings to tame by forceful means or subdue harmful energies, such as "extremely malicious spirits". Rinne planned on using the ichiren-bozu prayer beads to tame and soothe Mayu's disturbed soul.

Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
